


don't threaten me with a good time

by joshuaadun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Smut, a little tiny bit of homophobic language but it's like one line, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaadun/pseuds/joshuaadun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler meets Josh's parents. Josh can't keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't threaten me with a good time

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i dont listen to panic really but this song (the title) felt perfect for this.
> 
> im rly starting to get the hang of writing these and im honestly getting better so i try to write once a week. i have tons o ideas and cant wait to write them so yea
> 
> enjoy this fic and feel free to leave kudos, comments, opinions, criticism, whatever u want i appreciate it

"You look great." Josh smiles, patting Tyler on the back. Tyler fixes his black tie, making sure to straighten it just perfectly. Tyler ignores the comment, sighing. "Hey," Josh says, looking at him through the mirror. "It's okay. They're going to love you." He reassures.

Tyler frowns. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because if I love you, then they have to love you. It's how it works." He grins. "We don't want to be late though, so let's get going." He grabs his keys off of the hook next to the door, and holds the door open for Tyler.

"And your parents don't hate gays, right?" Tyler looks over at Josh, as Josh turns the steering wheel, making a right turn. There's no need to ask this question though, he already knows the answer.

Josh places his hand on Tyler's knee, reassuringly. "It's okay, Tyler." He briefly looks over at him, before focusing back on the road in front of him. "Just know that my dad can make..." He searches for the right word. "Ignorant comments. I don't really know how to explain it. He can come off as a mean person. I just don't want you to take it personally." He finishes.

"What are you implying?" Tyler scoffs. Josh's hand is still on his knee.

"Baby," He slowly inches his hand up Tyler's thigh, simultaneously braking at a stoplight; he looks over at Tyler. "I'm not implying anything. I just want you to be good for me." His voice is dripping with lust, and Tyler is drinking it up, whether he wants to or not. "Can you do that?"

He leans over, cupping Tyler's jaw in his hand; he presses a sweet, slow kiss. Tyler leans into it, moving his lips against Josh's.

Their mini-make-out session is interrupted by loud, obnoxious honking of horns behind them. Josh pulls off, pressing on the gas. He rolls down his window just enough to stick his arm out and flip the people behind him off.

He makes a sharp right turn into the parking lot; it looks like a classy restaurant. Crystal clear window panes line the restaurant, and there's an outdoor terrace lined with tables.

Josh pulls into the closest parking space and turns the key, shutting off the car. "Let's go." Josh gets out of the car, closing it after him. Tyler follows, and they interlock hands when they meet; both of them know they'll get dirty looks for it, especially at a restaurant like this. But it doesn't ever stop them, not the time they went rollerskating, not the time they took a walk in the park, and not the time they held hands through the mall.

"We're sitting inside today." Josh smiles, giving Tyler's hand a light squeeze.

He lets go of Tyler's hands briefly, to open the door for him. Tyler mumbles a thank you, walking inside. Josh joins him, placing his hand on Tyler's backside, guiding him. "Uh, they said they're sitting on the left side." He says, reading the text on his phone. "Oh! There they are."

He guides Tyler in his direction. Josh's parents wave at the two, and Tyler feels sick.

"Tyler, you'll be okay. I promise." He reassured. Tyler took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. The two of them walk towards his parents; they stand up and pull themselves out of the booth, his mom immediately bringing Josh in for a hug, exchanging hellos. Josh's father is wearing a typical dress shirt with a red tie, and his mother is wearing an elegant purple dress. His parents were definitely the wealthy, classy type.

"And this must be Tyler." His mother beams, brightly smiling. Tyler nods, and holds out his hand. But his mother disregards it, going in to hug him. "No wonder Josh has you; you're a very handsome young man."

This just caused Tyler to profusely blush. He pulled away from Josh's mother, and turned to his father. Tyler swallowed.

He is definitely intimidated. It doesn't even matter Josh is his son and not a daughter, he gives off the same vibe of that stereotypical dad that says "if-you-hurt-my-daughter-I-will-kill-you."

"Nice to meet you, Tyler." He slightly smiles, giving Tyler a firm handshake. "Let's sit down now, shall we?" He speaks to the group.

Josh sits on the inside of the booth next to the window, and Tyler slides in next to him, sitting to Josh's left. "So, you two," Josh's mom speaks, flattening her dress as she sits down. "Where'd you guys meet?" She smiles.

They both look at each other, and Josh decides that he will talk, for the sake of Tyler's anxiousness. "Well, I got invited by a mutual friend of ours to a concert. The one Tyler and our mutual friend are in a band, performing at. And yeah, there's not much to tell. I met him after the show and thought he was great, and we hit it off."

Tyler watched Josh in awe, the way he effortlessly told that story. If Tyler would've told it, he would've stumbled over every word and probably ran out of the restaurant crying.

"Oh, really? A band? That's pretty exciting. What do you play?" His mother asks.

Tyler swallows, and Josh puts his hand on the top of Tyler's knee. "I, uh, I sing and p-play piano." He stutters. Josh begins to rub soothing circles into the top of his thigh, attempting to ease some of Tyler's tension.

Josh's dad chuckles, directly across the table from Tyler. "Why are you so nervous, bud? Chill out, I'm not gonna hurt you." Tyler feels slightly uncomfortable, and can feel his heart pumping in his chest. "Unless you hurt Josh. You won't hurt 'em, right?" He's still smiling. Josh moves his hand laterally, to the inner part of his lower thigh. He gently grips it reassuringly.

"N-No sir. My intentions aren't to hurt him."

"I'd sure hope not. I mean, you physically couldn't take Josh anyway, could you?" Josh's parents erupt into a fit of laughter. Tyler awkwardly smiles, feeling slightly upset. Josh mouths an "I'm sorry" to him and squeezes his thigh again, before a young, blonde waitress finally comes to their table, a yellow notepad in her hand. Tyler would definitely agree that she was attractive, if he wasn't gay.

"Good evening," She says, with a perky tone of voice. "My name's Sandra, I'll be taking care of you guys today. Can I get you guys a drink?" She smiles. Suddenly yet so casually, Josh's hand slides to the inside of his mid-thigh.

Tyler shoots a warning look at Josh, but he ignores him; in fact, he doesn't even look at Tyler. He's acting like he's doing nothing, as he casually tells perky Sandra he'll take a water.

"I'll take a water with some of your finest champagne, dear." Josh's father says, and the way he calls the waitress "dear" makes Tyler slightly uncomfortable,  but no one else seems to notice.

However his suspicion is put aside when its his turn to tell the waitress what he wants to drink. "I'll have a co-oh-ke." He squeaks, as Josh's hand deliberately brushes his crotch, and by no means is it an accident. Josh continues to palm his now half-hard cock, despite the odd looks he received from Josh's parents and the waitress. Tyler blushes again in complete embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Tyler?" Josh nonchalantly asks, after Sandra says she'll be right back with the drinks.

"I'm f-fine." Tyler shoots Josh another look, with tiny daggers in his eyes. Josh just shrugs it off, running his hand over Tyler's clothed dick; Tyler bit his lip, desperately trying not to let a whimper escape his mouth.

He can see Josh smirking to himself; he's having too much fun with the little game he has going on, and desperate Tyler wrapped around his finger (almost literally). Tyler really hates Josh right now for the amount of embarrassment he's being put through, but it's just so good and so bad at the same time.

"What's your life like, Tyler?" Josh's mom asks, but Tyler is so distracted by Josh's wandering hand. His calloused palm glides across Tyler's almost fully-hard cock now, which is constrained by the white Calvin Klein's that he stole from Josh's dresser.

"Tyler, are you alright?" His mother leans across the table, looking concerned. But Tyler can barely register a thing as Josh's thumb strokes the tip of his cock, making Tyler just barely stifle a sob. "Tyler? We can do this another time if you're not feeling up to it." She says with honest sympathy. (For the record, she thinks Tyler is having a mental breakdown instead of sexual frustration).

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Josh's father rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "Where the hell is my drink?" He raises his voice, looking around for the pretty blonde waitress.

Josh takes his hand off of Tyler, abruptly standing up as Tyler whines at the sudden loss of contact. "Damn it dad, can you just shut the hell up?" Josh fumes.

"Josh!" His mother corrects.

"You know, I tried. I really fucking tried." He throws his hands up. "But I can't do it. Being gay is already bad enough, but of all men to choose you chose him?" He points at Tyler.

Josh grabs onto Tyler's arm. "You know what, we're leav—"

Tyler stands up. "I may not be a perfect guy. I'm in a band, and I don't even make good money. Your son could've picked someone way better than me and be better off -- even a girl. I get that." Josh sympathetically looks over at Tyler, silently saying 'you don't have to do this.' But Tyler feels he does.

"But we love each other, so it doesn't matter. It would be nice for you to accept us, but we don't need you to be happy. Maybe we can do this another time when you two decide you can do that." Tyler stands up, sliding out of the booth. Josh's parents' mouths are wide open, and every person in the restaurant is staring at them -- even Sandra, who's awkwardly standing back with their drinks on a platter.

Just as they begin to walk away, Tyler stops in his tracks. "Oh, and by the way, we'll need at least a week notice before we reschedule dinner." And Tyler completely disregards every person staring and lets the words flow out. "Your son is going to take me home tonight and fuck me hard enough that I won't be able to walk for a week."

He couldn't even believe those words came out of his mouth. And neither could anyone around them, and especially not the parents. "Have a nice night." He sarcastically adds, and they walk out of the restaurant, attempting to avoid the gawks the two of them received.

"Holy shit, Tyler." Josh speaks up, as they make it out to Josh's car.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that last part it was too far I—"

Josh abruptly stops them in front of his car, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Tyler," He grinned from ear to ear. "That was so badass. And hilarious." He adds. He presses a quick kiss to Tyler's lips, humming against them. He brings his ears up to the shell of his ear. "Now get in the back. Teased you enough today and you earned it, baby. You were so good for me."

Tyler blushes; He loves when he's told he's done good, and Josh knows it too. Both of them depart and immediately scramble into the backseat of his old SUV, slamming the doors shut behind them.

Their lips immediately crash onto each other, as Josh simultaneously blindly fumbles with the lever on the seat as Tyler straddles his lap. He tilts it back at a 45-degree angle, giving the two of them better access. Tyler begins to swivel his hips against Josh's, causing him to groan. Tyler swipes his tongue against Josh's bottom lip, and Josh complies, opening his mouth. The two of their tongues padded against each other, Josh tasting like sweet mint. Tyler grinds down harder into Josh, whimpering.

"Can't - wait - any - longer," Tyler says between wet kisses, and finally pulls off. Tyler pulls off his pants and shirt in the limited space he had, then proceeds to help Josh pull off his shirt and pants.

Josh grips his hips. "Holy shit," he mutters, his eyes widened. "You look so fucking hot in my underwear." He groans, pushing his fingers under the band and snapping it. "Reach in the front and get the stuff out of the console."

Tyler turns around, pushing the 'open' on the console and blindly fishing out a condom and a bottle of lube (which they carried copious amounts of in their car), handing it to Josh; he straddles his lap again.

"You need prepped baby boy?" Tyler bites his lip, nodding his head. Tyler shifts around, pulling his boxers down before returning to Josh's lap, his arms wrapped around Josh's neck. Josh squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, teasing Tyler's entrance with his cold slicked fingers; Tyler shudders. "Ready?"

"Fuck," He whines. "Please."

Josh decides not to tease him further, slowly pushing his index finger into Tyler. Tyler sighs in relief, his eyes fluttering shut. He grips at the nape of Josh's neck. The light from the burning sunset causes Tyler's eyelashes to cast shadows on his cheeks. Josh speeds up his rhythm, earning a quiet moan from Tyler.

"Louder, baby," He says, adding his middle finger. Tyler's eyes shoot open and look down at Josh. "Want everyone to know you're mine."

Tyler moans louder, beginning to grind down onto Josh's fingers. He pulls them apart in a scissoring motion, stretching him out more. Tyler's mouth forms an 'O' shape, Josh watching him intently as he expertly moves his fingers around. He elicits an emphatic groan as Josh brushes his prostate.

Josh withdraws his fingers and Tyler whines at the loss of contact. Josh takes Tyler's hands from around his neck and directs them to the waistband of his underwear. Tyler understands, helping Josh pull his underwear to his ankles as Josh lifts his hips up.

Tyler brackets his bare thighs around Josh's, ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth. He quickly rolls it down Josh's length, and quickly lathers it with lube before tossing the bottle elsewhere. He gives Josh a few quick pumps before slowly sinking down onto his cock, grasping onto Josh's shoulders for balance.

"Shit," Josh mumbles. It's been quite some time since the two of them have fucked, with all the traveling Tyler is doing (it's really only been a week but to Josh it's been an eternity). Tyler presses his forehead against Josh's, brushing his lips against his as he took time to adjust. Josh gripped Tyler's hips, guiding him up and down his cock painfully slowly.

"Been thinking about you all week," Tyler groans, starting to pick up the pace, but still going very slowly for Josh's liking.

"Yeah?" Josh juts his hips upward and Tyler cries out, his eyebrows knitted together in pleasure and beads of sweat forming on his temples.

Josh thrusts forward, and Tyler screams, bouncing up and down to meet Josh's thrusts. He throws his head back in pleasure. Josh groans, pushing his fingers into his hips hard enough that it's going to leave bruises.

"Fuck, right there," Tyler whimpers, and Josh moans at the pornographic sight in front of him; Tyler's eyes fluttered shut, his mouth agape, and his hair disheveled.

Experimentally, Tyler pushes downward and grinds on Josh's cock, moving in a circular motion. "Oh, _Oh Ty_ ," Josh stammers. "Fuck." Tyler bites his lip, remembering to tuck that bit of information away for later. He resumes riding Josh's cock like he was born to do so, moaning so loudly and rocking the car so obnoxiously that he was pretty sure everyone sitting on the restaurant terrace could hear them.

Tyler leans forward as he bounces up and down on his cock, finally hitting his prostate. "Fuck," He yells out. "Josh-Josh-Josh." He repeats his name like it's a mantra.

"I'm close," Josh whimpers beneath him, as he starts slamming up into Tyler, meeting his thrusts, hitting his prostate every time.

"Gonna, gonna come. Can I?" He asks, and Josh groans again. He's definitely going to come soon with the way Tyler is talking.

"God, yes. Come for me." He encourages, and increases his pace thrusting up into Tyler. Tyler wraps a hand around his cock and hastily pumps himself, desperately chasing his orgasm.

"Nnggh, Jo-osh—" He cuts himself off with a broken moan, and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he cries out a string of curses and Josh's name, stroking himself and fucking himself onto Josh's cock as he rides out his orgasm. With one final flick of the wrist, hot white spurts of come land on Josh's chest and stomach.

Not long after Tyler, Josh makes his last, sloppy thrusts before coming inside of Tyler, spilling into the condom.

Tyler rolls off of him into the seat next to Josh, panting. The two of them laid there for a brief moment in silence, catching their breath.

"That was the best sex we ever had." Tyler concludes.

"Hell yeah it was." Josh breathlessly laughs.

Tyler reaches his arm over onto Josh's chest, before immediately retracting it. "Gross, you're covered in my come." He reaches into the console once more and pulls out a napkin, then wipes off Josh's chest, humming.

"We should probably get dressed and get out of here before we get kicked out." And Tyler agreed, so the two of them quickly scrambled to get their clothes on.

The two of them exited the back of the car, closing the doors. All of the customers sitting at the terrace went silent, staring at them. "Holy shit, do you think they heard us?" Tyler says, getting into the passenger seat.

"Definitely, your window was down."

"God damn it," Tyler looks to his right, and quickly rolls up the window.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda wanna write a G rated fic but we'll see... i just love sinning


End file.
